


October

by Beatonen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Kinda, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: Halloween special! or, something like that.Something short, a one-shot, but I also call this Weiss TOY, which means:WeissT- ThirstingO- OverY- Yanglmao
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	October

**Author's Note:**

> *Jazz hands* heyyyy So I didn't want to do something scary or even remotely suspenseful, so have this instead!  
> This is kind of inspired by something I've seen over tumblr, like someone purposefully dressing in a gown in the rain and stumbling to a vampire's castle only the get railed, or... anyway.  
> This is my take lmao

Once again wiping the rain from her face, trying to catch her breath as she was still pumping her legs in a last stretch as she was tearing through the dark forest, Yang swallowed back the desperation rapidly climbing when she heard the hounds barking in the distance, as well as voices yelling. If she glanced back over her shoulder, she would see the small glimpses of orange shining even through the downpour, the light of lanterns the farmers were geared with.

Roughly two hundred souls against one; an entirely, utterly unfair fight. She knew she was good, but not _that_ good. And the price of being captured… was far too steep for a girl that was only living her simple life, no longer than thirty-six hours ago.

Finally, Yang emerged from the dark forest, her shoe slipping a bit on the wet leaves covering the old paved pathway, and she started up to it, towards the ancient, decrepit castle there, looming in the dark of the night but somehow entirely visible still.

A wrought-iron fence stopped her progress, but she was certain it was as solid as the castle looked, so she hunkered down, squeezed her head between her shoulders and rammed it.

Only to realise it was still more, _a lot more_ sturdier than she thought it was.

A pained groan escaping between wheezing breaths, Yang leaned on the fence to get back on her feet, trying to ignore the pain blossoming from her left shoulder as she glanced around, trying to find another way in. But the quickly approaching barks and shouts pressed her into action, and after looking up at the fence to see the pointy spikes, she swallowed thickly, but had no other choice.

Grabbing the top of the fence, she used both arms and legs to propel herself over the fence, or so she hoped and prayed for. If she managed to simply scratch her side in the process, she would consider herself lucky.

Maybe it was simply the adrenaline, the desperation fueling her energy, but she managed to jump over, brushing against the sharp points, and Yang laughed. It was an outright miracle, right then and there, but it meant that she was safe; at least, for a while, since she knew the villagers would never dare come closer to this cursed place.

Her joy was short lived, though, as she realised she didn’t have the time to correct her position to land, and fell flat on her front, the air escaping her lungs in a long, plaintive whine. Everything around her shifted as she tried to catch her breath, dizziness making her head spin.

But she was on her feet soon enough, or at least had enough coordination to crawl away from the fence as the orange hue was coming closer, the snarling of the hounds near deafening, and she had a hard time to climb the steps leading to the large, antique double doors there, and pressed on it.

Once again, she was surprised to find it sturdy, unmovable as a mountain, and she slammed her fist on it a couple of times, a cry of frustration escaping her twisted lips.

“Come on!” She yelled to no one in particular, before turning her back to the door and leant on it. “All the stories say it’s not even locked!”

With a defeated sigh as the lights were nearly out the dark forest, Yang closed her eyes, banging her head back against the door, she wondered if this was how she was going to die. Cornered, alone and cold in the dark of the night.

A crack of lightning illuminated the sky then, and her eyes snapped open as, suddenly, the firm door she was leaning on gave away, and with a startled yelp she fell backwards, landing on her back with another groan of pain.

As she sat up, rubbing the back of her head to ease the pain somewhat, Yang opened her eyes when she heard the door slamming shut in front of her, leaving her in the darkness of the castle’s entryway.

Blinking at the door, she swiftly turned around as she jumped to her feet, keeping her guard up. This was, after all, a place of legend. And legends told of a cold, bloodlust monster living within those walls. Even though she was terrified and preferred running through the dark forest during a downpour, she knew the villagers wouldn’t follow her into the castle.

And here she was.

In front of her, a long hallway stretched, lit by scarce candles on low tables, and as she appeared alone, she slowly took a couple of steps forward, never lowering her guard. A lock of hair was sticking to the side of her face and tickled her neck, but she didn’t spare a second to brush it aside, instead watching carefully her surroundings.

A carpet was muting the sound of her steps, a deep shade of crimson that she couldn’t remember seeing anywhere else before, and she was glad for it, hoping it would play in her favor.

Finally, a room opened up at the end of the hallway, one continuing forward and two on the sides, while a double staircase sloped down smoothly from the upper floor, and she was for a moment amazed by the large, magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling, holding at least twenty candles that lit the room in a warm hue.

“ ** _Who dare enter my domain?_** ” An unearthly voice boomed, anything like she had ever heard, and echoed all around her, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Her blood running cold, Yang squared her shoulders, ignoring the shiver running down her spine as she slowly turned on her heels, watching her surroundings.

“Uh, hello?” Foolishly thinking that if she explained, the beast would let her stay, she hoped it could understand. If not, her end would probably be the same if she got caught by the villagers. “I don’t want to cause any trouble, I… I simply need a place to stay for the night. I promise I will be gone in the morning, you won’t even notice.”

A sudden, strong gust of wind made her stumble, and she covered her face with her arms, protecting it for whatever was coming… but nothing came. Instead, Yang heard a soft, quiet humming behind her, and she swiftly turned to it, only to freeze in place, her eyes widening.

In one of the double staircases stood a woman, clad in a dark silken gown that climbed down her arms to her wrist and covered a good portion of her chest and shoulders, leaving her collarbones and graceful neck exposed. The gown whispered at the woman’s ankles as the stranger slowly descended, barefoot, one hand daintily resting on the ramp, the woman’s long, alabaster hair falling down past her waist in soft waves.

Blinking at the sight in front of her, Yang found her mouth dry and her mind devoid of thoughts as the woman finally reached the base of the stairs, standing only a handful of paces from her, and observed Yang silently, clinically.

The woman had eyes of a shade of blue she had never seen before, Yang realised, swallowing.

“Good evening,” the woman greeted in an even voice, with the barest dip of her head. There was… an accent, the words rolling off the woman’s tongue as if they were out of use. “I was not aware I had a guest.”

“Uh,” was the only thing Yang let out, blinking again.

This was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, hands down.

“Care to explain why you are dripping on my carpet?”

Glancing down at her feet only to realise that a damp circle was forming under her, she was aware of the woman stepping closer at a leisure pace, the pale eyes never leaving her, scrutinising her.

“It’s raining outside.”

With a huff, the woman stopped, and Yang was sure she saw the corner of her pale lips twitch up.

“I am aware,” the woman retorted. “The question still stands, however. I heard you sought shelter.”

Bristling at that, Yang squared her shoulder, curling her hands into fists. Just in case.

“Just for the night,” she insisted, standing tall and realising that she had nearly a full head taller than the woman. “I don’t need much, I can even sleep on the floor, I promise.”

The woman, after hearing her, tilted her head to the side slightly, before walking again, at the same leisure pace, and slowly circled around her, the pale eyes never leaving Yang’s form as if she was admiring her silhouette.

“Trouble?”

The woman’s voice came to her ears with the barest lilt of amusement, as if she was used to strangers bursting into her home in the dead of night, and Yang swallowed again. A cool breeze blew past them, and she shivered, her damp clothes sticking to her skin and seeping right to her bones while the woman was seemingly unfazed by it, still lazily circling her.

“Yes,” Yang preferred to be totally honest with this woman. After all, she didn’t have much to lose… and didn’t want to put her in danger by retaining information. “I’m sorry if you get dragged into this.”

It made the woman stop then, and the alabaster head tilted to the other side.

“What kind of trouble?”

Darting her eyes away, Yang let her shoulders droop, the same sense of betrayal making her heart bleed. She was born in this village, had spend all her life there, knew everyone like the back of her hand, and yet…

“The villagers,” she couldn’t help but mutter, unable to speak louder, her head heavy with shame. “They think I’m a witch, or something like that.”

Perking up, the woman now seemed vividly interested by her as her pale eyes shone a bit brighter, and the ghost of a smile touched the woman’s pale lips.

“How interesting,” the small woman nodded, before stepping closer to her, brushing a hand along her arm. “Come along, dearest. We do not want you to catch a cold, hm?”

Wrapping a small hand around Yang’s bicep, the woman smiled up at her, and even if she was exhausted, terrified and soaked through, she felt a bit of warmth worm her way to her chest as she smiled back, hesitantly, and gladly let the woman guide her through one of the hallways, the one on the right. Soon enough, they found themselves in a vast parlor, where a fire was burning in the large hearth there.

The woman guided her towards the hearth, and Yang sighed with relief as soon as she felt the warmth of the fire seeping through her cold limbs, and she closed her eyes. If she could sleep while standing, she was sure she would have fallen asleep right then and there.

“Why do the villagers think you a witch?” The woman’s voice reached her ears, somewhat distant and enticing at the same time, and she didn’t have the strength to find her question invasive somewhat.

“I heal faster than anyone, apparently,” Yang answered with her eyes closed. “I’m stronger than most men my age, I’m a better hunter, and I can’t burn myself.”

“And that does not surprise you?”

The woman was clearly amused now, and it was enough for Yang to open her eyes, if reluctantly. The small woman was still looking at her, still observing, but her stare had changed. Not calculating, not analytic, just… appreciative.

“Of course I do!” She couldn’t help but bristle again, but the woman’s thumb rubbed her arm soothingly, and as she relaxed, Yang realised that the woman still hadn’t let go of her arm. “But they know me since I was born! I thought…”

Trailing off as she puffed an angry breath out, Yang darted her eyes away, her lips twisting as her jaw clenched tightly, and she couldn’t help how her teeth grinded together.

“I thought some of them were my friends,” she continued in a whisper, her eyes watering. “Instead, they were some of the first ones to chase me down with chains.”

“Chains?”

“Yes,” Yang grumbled, reaching over for the fire poker, and toyed with the embers grumpily. “They tried to question me.”

“How did you escape?”

The question made her pause as her brows furrowed, and she had to rake her head to remember… but everything was blurry, smudged and indistinct.

“I don’t… I don’t remember…”

“You don’t remember, or you don’t _want_ to remember?”

The words of the woman, spoken softly, slipped into her mind like a gentle, cool breeze, slowing the crazed thoughts there, soothed the panic that was slowly rising, and just like that, unclogged her memories.

She remembered being chained to one of the thickest trees of the village, and she remembered still being dazed and shocked by the act of her childhood friend, Adam. He had been the first to bring her down, an elbow pressing down her throat, while others forced her arms to her back. She remembered thinking it was unfair, she had only ever helped everyone in the village, shared hardship with them, worked long days with them, and now…

She remembered being furious. So blinded by rage that it gave her unbelievable strength, and she could still smell the burnt bark of the tree she had been tied to. Like a flame elemental, she had been burning with the strength of the deepest pits of Hell.

She broke the chains, not really sure how. Left burning marks wherever she touched, remembered the loud, pained shriek of Adam when she grabbed him by the face, burning half of it. Like a wronged deity, Yang had wrecked havoc in the village, burning and crushing and destroying everything in her path… until the downpour began.

As the cold rain extinguished her flame as well as her rage, she was suddenly stumbling in the middle of the devasted village, exhausted, in front of the mass of hunters that had been ready to defend their homes. Everything had stilled for a moment, before she turned tail, and the chase began.

And now… she was here, in the cursed castle, staring at her hands and beside her this strange… woman… that Yang was now suspecting wasn’t a woman at all.

“I’m not sure if I…” she swallowed thickly, her eyes watering again. “I hope I didn’t…”

“I don’t think you killed anyone,” the woman voiced what she couldn’t bring herself to say, as stoic as ever, but the hand that was still wrapped around her bicep was light, the thumb still smoothing the fabric of her battered shirt.

“I never wanted to hurt them! I just… wanted them to leave me alone…”

The woman hummed quietly, and her pale eyes finally turned to the fire, and Yang, after sniffling silently, turned her attention on her, discreetly watching. The woman’s pale eyebrows were in a perfect arc, and Yang could only admire the defined jaw, the high cheekbones, and the way those pale lips were barely parted, slightly turning upwards…

Never in her life she had found anyone who caught her attention like this. Her sorrow was forgotten in seconds, and instead, Yang was simply staring, bemused and utterly enticed.

A flicker of blue caught her attention, and the lips she had been observing moved into a knowing smirk, the woman apparently noticing the attention.

“You might not be a witch, but you are a creature of magic,” the woman finally said before gently guiding her away from the hearth they had been standing in front of. “Come along, dearest. You must be hungry after tiring yourself out like you did.”

Forgetting the second part of what the woman said, Yang focused all her attention on the pale eyes that didn’t meet hers, halfway between shocked and annoyed.

“You don’t think I’m a witch?”

For whatever reason, it made the woman snort with a roll of her pretty blue eyes.

“Of course not. Witches are much more subtle than you are. But I know you are a creature of magic, because you entered my home without my say so.”

Blinking as the information sank in, Yang darted her eyes away, her brows furrowing in confusion.

“But I know someone who did?”

“Really, now?” The woman sounded amused again, as if she was gently teasing.

“Yeah, Cardin did.”

“Is this Cardin a man?”

Surprised, Yang made them pause as she stared at the small woman, the whisper of the silken gown reaching her ears even when they stopped moving.

“Yes?”

“Hah! Then this Cardin is a blatant liar.”

“Why?”

“Because mortals have to be expressly invited to enter my home. A woman? Maybe, depending on how pretty she is. A man, however?”

A laughter that didn’t sound joyous at all left the woman’s throat, filling the air around them and echoing off the walls, as if the castle itself was laughing along with her, and Yang shifted nervously, a cold shiver running down her spine as her stomach twisted into anxious knots. A strange light shone in the pale eyes of the woman, filled with dark intent and malevolent, and an ugly snarl twisted the woman’s features, reveling two sharp, pointy fangs just a bit longer than the teeth surrounding them.

“I do not tolerate the presence of men in my domain,” the woman hissed, the grip she had on Yang’s bicep tightening. “Nor do I appreciate them anywhere else.”

Judging it wise to keep silent, Yang simply nodded, keeping her mouth firmly shut, and lightly incited the woman to move again, keeping the leisure pace they had before they stopped as a silence fell on them, the sound of their footsteps muted by the carpet under their feet.

After a moment of wandering aimlessly as Yang had started in the direction she thought the woman had been guiding her, the small woman took a deep breath in, as if to settle an old anger that had risen earlier, before she gave a soft squeeze to Yang’s arm, earning her attention back.

“My deepest apologies,” the woman spoke softly, her pale eyes towards the floor. “Sometimes, time is not enough to heal certain wounds.”

“It’s alright,” Yang simply nodded, her voice matching the woman’s. “I understand.”

“What shall I call you, dearest?” the woman looked up then, a small, teasing smile pulling her lips. “I fear that time, too, has deprived me of my manners.”

Chuckling as they turned a corner, they entered a vast dining room, where a long, _long_ table stood at its center, with nearly fifty chairs surrounding it, but on the end closest to them, covers had been installed, and a plate was covered by a silver dome, waiting for them, apparently.

“I’m Yang.”

“Yang,” the woman nodded, as if to make sure the name rolled off her tongue perfectly. “You may call me Weiss.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Yang let out, not knowing what else to say.

“Believe me, Yang,” the small woman pulled away from her so their eyes met, for a moment. “The pleasure is all mine. Please, sit,” Weiss graciously offered the chair on the end of the table, where the plate was waiting.

Hesitating while Weiss went ahead and pulled the chair for her, Yang shifted in place, uneasy.

“Isn’t that for you?”

“No,” the woman smiled, the first genuine one ever since she got here. “As I said, you must be hungry.”

Once again gesturing for her to sit, Yang hesitated for a second more before finally accepting, not about to refuse a good meal after the day and a half she’s had. Weiss left her chair with a soft caress of her hand that slipped from her shoulder and down her arm, and Yang held back an involuntary shiver, the touch not unpleasant, but… strange.

Sitting to her right, Weiss observed her with the same satisfaction as a cat that had its way to a bowl of milk. Offering a small, unsure smile to the woman, Yang then lowered her eyes to the silver dome, and took it off the plate, revealing a thick steak accompanied with vegetables, and Yang nearly sighed in relief when she saw the meat fuming, still very hot. The last thing she wanted was a nice, _cold_ meal.

Looking up at the woman to thank her, Yang paused, realising that now Weiss had a glass of red wine in her right hand that appeared… from seemingly nowhere. Although, the woman looked genuinely satisfied that Yang was happy with her meal, and she didn’t want to look ungrateful in the slightest.

When she looked back at her meal, she realised that a glass of wine had appeared beside her plate, too… although the wine was a shade paler than Weiss’.

“You should eat while it’s still warm,” the woman suggested, and Yang looked over at her, the same uneasy smile plastered on her lips.

“Yeah… Thank you for the meal,” she let out in the most unnatural and tense voice ever.

As Yang proceeded to kick herself internally as she picked up the fork and started to eat, Weiss only chuckled, apparently noticing (who wouldn’t?) her uneasiness. After sipping from her wine, the woman sat back in her chair, taking a moment to look at her.

“You don’t need to be afraid, Yang,” Weiss spoke softly, but her pale eyes were a shade darker. “The last thing I want is to hurt you. It’s quite the contrary, I must say.”

Choking on a carrot, Yang reached over for the wine, trying to wash it down before she deigned to look back towards her host.

Who’s eyes were trailing down her form appreciatively, shamelessly admiring how the shirt she was wearing strained against the muscles of her arms, of how her chest was filling said shirt.

“You can spend the night in my home,” the woman finally looked up to lock their eyes together, a small, mischievous smile pulling a corner of her lips. “Under one condition.”

“Name it,” Yang’s eyes darted away, reaching for her wine again.

“You spend it with me.”

This time choking on her wine, Yang took the time to fight her coughing fit by slamming her fist to the center of her chest, feeling her cheeks burning. No, surely that’s not what Weiss meant. She was simply thinking with _something else_ than her head right now, because it was _impossible_ that her host meant-

“As I am sure you can imagine, it can be quite the lonely life to live centuries on my own, in this castle,” Weiss spoke again, this time her pale eyes leaving her to glance around the vast dining room. “It has been a while since I had a guest. Even longer the last time I spent the night with a woman of your… physique.”

Okay, Yang thought as she took another, much bigger swallow of her wine. She _does_ mean that.

“And I can feel such strength in you…” the woman continued, her eyes half-lidded now as the back of cool fingers brushed against her arm, making Yang imperceptibly flinch. “Such power… It is very… enticing.”

Nearly choking on air, Yang tried to ignore the way the simple touch against her arm raised goosebumps across her skin, now that the intent behind it was very clear. Everywhere these pale eyes roamed across her form, she felt like she was being disrobed on the spot, and she wasn’t yet quite sure how she felt about it. So, after swallowing thickly, she closed her hands into fists and stared at her plate, wondering if she wasn’t about to do a big mistake.

“Can I say no?”

Instantly, Weiss drew her hand back, pulled away entirely as the pale blue eyes darted up to meet her plainly, as clear as crystals, now. With a visible frown and even the start of a scowl, the woman mulled the question over, before looking away, creating as much distance as she could between them.

“As much as I would be disappointed if you did, of course you can,” the woman spoke clearly, her voice flat, even. “I am not about to force you, you know. If you do not wish to spend the night with me, I will allow for you to stay for the night. But you will have to leave as soon as the sun is up. Else, I might not be able to control myself any longer.”

Her knife screeching uncomfortably loudly in the plate as she was cutting her steak, it earned a low, near silent growl from Weiss, the pale eyes flashing dangerously. Apparently, her question had deeply soured her host’s mood.

“Control yourself?”

“Did you not hear when I said your very presence was-”

Interrupting herself with a long, slow exhale, Yang could see the woman press her pale lips together, her eyes boring holes in the walls in front of her. Evidently, Weiss was trying to keep her mood to a minimum. Yang relaxed considerably at that, knowing that Weiss, no matter how much she wanted it, wouldn’t press it any further.

After a slow shake of her head, Weiss sighed, lowering her eyes to her own hands that were presently on the table in front of her, her fingers crossed.

“I am sorry that I have put you in this situation,” the woman started slowly, reluctantly. “If I had known I was making you this uncomfortable, I would never have asked.”

“N-no, it’s not that,” Yang immediately shook her head, a strange weight settling in the pit of her stomach at the sight of the narrow shoulders drooping with guilt. “It’s just…”

The woman barely lifted her head to look at her, the blue of her eyes cutting sharply with the alabaster of the woman’s eyelashes, and for a moment she was speechless, entirely mesmerised by this woman. Some part of her wondered if it was some kind of spell she was under, but she paid it no mind when Weiss’s big, blue eyes were still locked with hers.

“It’s just…” Yang said again, her voice considerably quieter as she couldn’t look away, locked in a trance. “I never- I mean, I’m not…”

The spell broken as she sighed in annoyance at her own reluctance, Yang shook her head, before reaching for her wine and drained the last of it, hoping it would offer some liquid courage while Weiss waited, patiently.

“I’ve never…” Clearing her throat as she shifted in her seat, Yang poked a piece of steak with her fork, unable to look up into the expecting blue gaze waiting on her. “Spent the night with anyone before.”

A silence hovered over them as she poked her steak a little more, before bringing the piece to her mouth and started chewing slowly, wondering if Weiss was mad at her. Or annoyed. Or relieved.

Discreetly glancing up, she almost choked again when she realised that Weiss had bit down on her lips, and was staring right through her, as if her soul had left the woman’s body, and just as Yang was about to ask if she was alright, Weiss shook herself into motion.

Reaching over her wine glass with a long, loud, pained groan, the woman sunk in her chair, closing her eyes as she muttered something in another language that she didn’t know before draining the rest of her glass.

Deciding to leave Weiss to her thoughts, Yang sighed silently, wondering what she should do. She was seriously relieved that she could say no, but… Glancing up to the woman again, she noticed that Weiss’ glass had refilled… somehow, and that she was still sipping it, with her eyes still closed, but her free hand had gone up, delicate fingers lightly tapping against pale lips as the woman was still muttering in the foreign tongue. Yang didn’t know what she was saying, but it sounded almost like… chiding?

As she returned her attention on her meal, she couldn’t help but think. Would it be so bad to… spend the night with her?

As if the woman heard her thoughts, she suddenly straightened her back, snapped her eyes open and stared at her, blinking.

“I have an argument that perhaps will aid you reach a decision, if it is not yet set in stone,” Weiss spoke slowly, her voice clear even though the same accent was there. “You will never find someone who has thousands of years of experience in pleasing women.”

Her face instantly burning in embarrassment as she was _beyond_ choking on her piece of vegetable, Weiss merely raised her hands, looking away innocently.

“I am merely trying to help you reach a decision.”

Another silence rested over them as Yang nodded, but chose to think it over as she finished her meal, slowly. On one hand, she could sleep for the night and be on her way in the morning, no harm done and nothing more to say. On the other hand… Yang would never find someone who had that much experience in… this department. Then in the morning, she would be on her way, no harm done and nothing more to say.

Letting out a puff of air, Yang drained her glass that had, too, mysteriously been refiled as she realised there was one choice that looked so much more tempting than the other. And, glancing over to the woman again, she already knew she wouldn’t regret it one bit.

So, setting her glass down and effectively earning Weiss’ attention, Yang squared her shoulders, and hoped she wouldn’t back out of her decision at the last second.

“I accept.”

Comically jumping in her chair and nearly sending it tumbling over, Weiss stared at her, wide eyed, as if she had lost hope that Yang would choose her for the night.

“Really?” The woman asked, to be sure.

“Yes,” Yang nodded, before feeling her cheeks warming again as her eyes darted away. “… Be gentle with me.”

“Oh, dearest,” Weiss purred, her eyes once again just a shade darker as her chin lifted just barely. “You have no idea how gentle I will be with you.”

Feeling her face burning all the way to the roots of her hair, Yang cleared her throat again, uneasily as she glanced around, avoiding Weiss’ eyes at all cost.

“So… Do we…?” Yang started slowly, gesturing in the direction of the hallway meaningfully.

“Not yet, I’m not a savage,” Weiss laughed softly, apparently her sour mood long gone, now, as her hand gently rested over her arm, the touch cool against her skin. “Do you want dessert?”

Expertly reaching over to get the silver dome back over the empty plate, Weiss barely waited a second before lifting it again, and instead of her empty, soiled plate, there was a smaller one, and in it, sweet rolls and berries were resting in it.

As Yang stared at the new plate with renewed curiosity, she wasn’t as scared or confused as before, now that Weiss had, not directly, answered a question that had been turning around in her mind. In the corner of her eye, Weiss set the dome aside, and when Yang blinked, it wasn’t there anymore.

She was mystified.

“So…” Yang started, wondering if she would devour the rolls with her bare hands or use the tiniest fork of the world that sat right there, beside the plate. “I don’t want to be insensitive or offensive with this question, this is genuine curiosity, but… What are you?”

Arching a single, thin eyebrow, Weiss stared at her, taking the time to sip at her wine.

“I am fairly sure you know, Yang.”

“I have an idea,” she couldn’t help but chuckle sheepishly. “I just didn’t want to assume.”

Another sip of her wine, although, Yang was fairly sure it wasn’t, at this point, before Weiss set it aside, sighing as she sat back in her chair.

“There were many names for my kind all throughout history, but I think in this region it has stayed as ‘vampire”, is that right?”

Her bite of sweet roll, that she had been savoring a moment ago, was now a lot less tasteful as she realised she had been right, and she nodded slowly, swallowing her bite.

“But how do you keep make things appear? Like this dessert?”

“That is not a skill that I had for being a vampire, I’m afraid,” the woman looked up at her, a smile touching her pale lips again. “But I had thousands of years to learn witchcraft.”

A short, bitter scoff escaped Yang’s lips as she licked her fingers for the last remnant of sugar still coating them.

“And they called _me_ a witch,” she couldn’t help but grumble, a spark of annoyance burning in the pit of her stomach.

As Weiss handed her a handkerchief, she offered a small, sorry smile before taking it, instead cleaning her hands with the tissue, the woman stared at her for a long moment, as if searching for the answer of an unspoken question.

“Whatever your powers are, it is ancient,” Weiss finally spoke, glancing away. “Hereditary, not learned. But it is… _very_ powerful. I would advise caution, if ever comes a day where you use them again. Do you have a parent that could help you with this?”

“No,” Yang sighed, feeling her shoulders drooping a bit. “I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“And I would be the unfortunate, forgotten soul,” Weiss commented, mirth dancing in her pretty blue eyes. “Any siblings, then?”

“Just my sister, but she’s… normal. And away,” she added, lowering her gaze.

“Away?” Weiss repeated, cocking a brow. “Away where?”

“On the other side of the ocean?” With a frustrated sigh, Yang shrugged, shifting in her chair. She never liked being left without a word… even less from people who _knew_ that. Still, she knew Ruby only left her a note because she knew Yang so well. “I don’t know. Away.”

“I meant no disrespect-” Weiss started silently, picking on her own souring mood.

“It’s fine, it’s just… a sore subject.”

“Alright,” the woman dipped her head. “Any… relatives?”

“Only my uncle, but he preferred to go with Ruby, to keep an eye on her. She can be… reckless, sometimes.”

“She is not the only one, I see.”

The playful tone met her ears, and it smoothed over the flare of irritation from earlier, and she sighed the last of it, the weight constricting her chest gone, for now. She didn’t know if she will ever have news of her sister or uncle again, but… Yang simply hope they were alright. Wherever they were.

“Where will you go next, then? Away?”

Looking up from her morose thoughts, she met Weiss’ stare frankly, and only found the woman staring at her with her perfect brows slightly furrowed, not yet worried but slightly concerned.

Opening and closing her mouth without knowing what to say for a moment, Yang finally sighed deeply, the exhaustion of the day catching up with her again as she felt her whole body sinking in the chair, and when she blinked, she wondered if she would be able to open her eyes again.

But she did. And so, she met Weiss’ eyes again, admiring the nice shade they were.

“I guess,” Yang finally let out. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, now.”

A simple, soft humming of acknowledgment came from Weiss, and they both looked down to their respective hands. With whatever Weiss did to her memories earlier, Yang could remember clearly how, with a simple touch of her hand, she had burnt one side of Adam’s face. She wondered if he could still see with his left eye. She wondered why he still hated her, apparently. Her crush on Blake had been only that, a crush, and when she left town, this crush left with her.

If he was still jealous over this, then he deserved the burnt eye, she couldn’t help but snort.

The cool touch of Weiss’ hand in hers brought her attention back, and she hesitated only a second before closing her fingers around hers, giving a gentle squeeze.

“Perhaps you could stay for a while,” Weiss quietly let out. “If you want to.”

Looking up to the woman in complete surprise, she was just in time to see the small woman look around the vast dining room around them, and see her crinkle her nose cutely.

“I have plenty of space to spare. Besides… I might be less lonely with another soul in the castle.”

“You would let me stay?” Yang couldn’t help but blink, still shocked. “Just like that?”

“Well, clearly you have nowhere else to go,” the woman chuckled humorlessly, her eyes darting away. “At least, until you know where your sister is. Then, perhaps you could go join her. Or, until you know what you want to do. In the meantime, consider this… a safe place. With a friendly face.”

Not knowing what to do nor what to say, Yang simply squeezed Weiss’ hand again, swallowing through the lump forming in her throat.

“Thank you,” she breathed, hoping it sounded as grateful as she felt.

With a quiet grunt and a lazy wave of her hand, Weiss crinkled her nose again, in the same cute way as earlier, still unable to meet her eyes apparently.

“Once again, it is my pleasure,” the woman murmured, sounding almost embarrassed. “And whatever you do, if you ever think about settling down somewhere completely remote to try and avoid people for centuries at a time, don’t. It is not as compelling as it looks like.”

The smile on Yang’s lips left as quickly as that, as it was now her turn to be concerned.

“Were you really that lonely?”

“Yes,” Weiss instantly answered, her voice soft and quiet.

Opening her mouth only to shut it without a word, Yang simply gave a soft squeeze to Weiss’ hand that was still in hers, and the woman responded to it, a small smile touching her pale lips again.

“Then I’ll stay.”

Lowering her head to try and hide her grateful smile, Weiss wordlessly nodded, squeezing her hand again.

“As you wish.”

Even though she was still a bit unsure about how her night would go with Weiss, Yang still felt a surge of confidence as she reached over and, gently lifting the woman’s head with a light press under her chin, she finally met her eyes, locking with big, wet blue.

Taking a second to cup Weiss’ cheek and run her thumb over her cheekbone, Yang saw the woman try to blink the tears away, clearing her throat uncomfortably, but before she could get away, she leaned over and, holding her breath, brushed her lips against Weiss’ pale ones.

The effect was electrifying. Instantly, those big blue eyes were on her again, focused, attentive, and this time, Weiss was the one to press their lips together firmly, but still kept it chaste, for Yang to back out of it at any time if she wanted.

Her eyes sliding close, Yang tilted her head to the side, and the hand on Weiss’ cheek slid to the back of her head, and she smiled when she heard the woman humming appreciatively. An excited thrill ran down her spine when she felt the warm, wet tongue painting her lower lip, and she let her lips part, allowing the woman access.

A cool hand rested against her cheek as she heard Weiss’ chair behind pushed back, and the difference in height sent another kind of thrill thrumming through her veins as Weiss stood in front of her, and she couldn’t help the yelp when she felt Weiss’ knee settling between her legs.

As she snapped her eyes open, she was met with Weiss’ mischievous smile as the woman pulled away only to push her back, and as she expected to simply sit back in her chair, she had a genuine moment of panic when her back hit nothing but thin air.

Until she found herself falling in a bed, and she bounced a bit on it, glancing around frantically as she absolutely did not recognise the dining room they had been sitting in.

Over her, Weiss stood tall on her knees, the mischievous smile inching larger at her confusion, and she extended her arms on each side of her.

“Welcome to the master’s bedroom,” her voice was clear despite the slight tremble of excitement in it. “I hope you don’t mind the change of scenery, I thought we would be more comfortable up here.”

With that said, Weiss straddled her hips as she bent down to claim her lips again, and it brought Yang’s attention back on her as this time, she let her hands roam the tithe form of the woman on top of her, the silk of the gown catching on the callouses of her hands. As she hissed in annoyance, glaring at her hands, she was acutely aware of Weiss’ mouth drifting from her lips and down her own neck, and with a single touch that trailed down from the hollow of her throat all the way down to her trousers, the buttons of her shirt came undone under Weiss’ cool digit.

With a sharp tug, Weiss opened Yang’s shirt wide, revealing the tattered bra and a whole lot of skin.

“How do I get you out of that dress?” Yang couldn’t help but mutter, blindly searching for something to unclip or untie, and so far not even finding a seam all over what she could feel.

Pausing for a moment, Weiss sat back up while still straddling Yang’s hips, and with a carnal smile that revealed the two sharp fangs hidden there, the woman’s eyes were much darker in the lightless room.

“It will be my pleasure to help you,” Weiss almost purred, her voice heave with intent.

As Yang swallowed thickly, her eyes roaming over the woman standing over her, she had to say that after all that happened…

She might just be the luckiest woman alive.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Yang gets railed! lmao  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
